leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V9.23
| Związane = *Opis patcha 9.23 | Poprzedni = V9.22 | Następny = V9.24 }} __TOC__ Aktualizacja patcha 25.11.2019 *Wieże **Złoto za zniszczenie płyty: 160 szt. złota ⇒ 120 szt. złota **Dodatkowy pancerz i odporność na magię za brakujące płyty: 30 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. * **Leczenie : 5% ⇒ 3% brakującego zdrowia co 5 sekund **Złoto za zabójstwa Smoków: 100 szt. złota ⇒ 25 szt. złota (zmiana nie obejmuje ) 25.11.2019 * **Wskaźnik : W celu poprawienia przejrzystości zwiększono szerokość wskaźnika umiejętności, żeby odpowiadał rzeczywistemu obszarowi trafiania. 21.11.2019 * **Podstawowe zdrowie:491 pkt. ⇒ 500 pkt. **Podstawowa mana: 360,6 pkt. ⇒ 375 pkt. **Podstawowa regeneracja many:8,092 pkt. co 5 sek. ⇒ 8,5 pkt. co 5 sek. **Podstawowe obrażenia : 15/40/65/90/115 pkt. ⇒ 20/45/70/95/120 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia8-4 sek. dla bohaterów walczących w zwarciu, 12-8 sek. dla bohaterów walczących z dystansu ⇒ 7-3 sek. dla bohaterów walczących w zwarciu, 11-7 sek. dla bohaterów walczących z dystansu * **Prędkość ataku Apetytu na Krew: 40-100% (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 20-80% (na poziomach 1-18) **Całkowity koszt: 3000 szt. złota ⇒ 3100 szt. złota(koszt skompletowania zwiększony o 100) 21.11.2019 *Wykończenie **Obliczanie obrażeń wykończenia: Ofiarowanie Starszego Smoka teraz poprawnie oblicza 20-procentowy próg wykończenia, nie ignorując pancerza i odporności na magię. 20.11.2019 * **Naprawiony błąd efektów graficznych: Efekty graficzne Fiddlesticksa nie są już niewidoczne dla przeciwników. * **Naprawiony błąd: Bierny efekt Tańca Śmierci nie będzie już w nieskończoność aktywował eksplozji (a nie będzie się już w nieskończoność aktywować od tych eksplozji). Prezentacja przedsezonu center|600px Koniec sezonu . Jeżeli ranga Złota lub wyższa została osiągnięta w dwóch z tych kolejek, dodatkowo przyznana zostanie Barwa Zwycięskiego Aatroxa. Wszystkie nagrody rankingowe — ikona, ramka, skórka i Barwa — zostaną rozdane podczas patcha 9.23.}} Szczeliny żywiołów Mechanika transformacji *Aktywacja transformacji: Gdy zginie drugi Smok Żywiołów, a trzeci zostanie zapowiedziany. *Żywioł szczeliny: Taki sam, jak trzeciego Smoka. *Terytorialność: Gdy mapa się zmieni, wszystkie przyszłe Smoki Żywiołów będą posiadać ten sam żywioł. *Zmiany terenu: Zawsze odbywają się w czterech ćwiartkach dżungli, w okolicy obozów ze wzmocnieniami, a także w legowisku Smoka. *Dżungla: Zarośla w pobliżu i wzmocnienia zostają spalone i otwierają się nowe ścieżki przez legowiska potworów z czerwonym i niebieskim wzmocnieniem. *Legowisko smoka: Wejście do legowiska poszerza się. *Dżungla: Dwie nowe skały pojawiają się w każdej ćwiartce dżungli. *Legowisko smoka: Przed legowiskiem pojawia się formacja skalna. *Dżungla: Większość zarośli staje się większych, a do tego w pobliżu obozów ze wzmocnieniami pojawiają się nowe . Woda tworzy w dżungli kałuże, które są głównie elementem graficznym, chyba że gracie lub korzystacie z runy . *Legowisko smoka: Nowe zarośla wyrastają w pobliżu legowiska Smoka. *Dżungla: Prądy powietrza przepływają przez obszary wokół i wzmocnienia, zapewniając wszystkim premię do prędkości ruchu. *Legowisko smoka: Legowisko Smoka stało się przyspieszającym tunelem powietrznym. Nisze bocznych alei *Zapierający dech w piersi zabójczy widok: Do zakrętów w górnej i dolnej alei zostały dodane nowe nisze. *Zarośla dolnej alei: Dwie długie kępy ⇒ Trzy kępy naśladujące górną aleję Zarośla przy wejściu do rzeki *Gdzie jest ?: Dodano nowe kępy zarośli przy wejściach do rzeki z ćwiartek z niebieskim wzmocnieniem. Dusze Smoków *Mama duszę: Pierwsza drużyna, która zabije cztery Smoki Żywiołów, zyska Duszę Smoka o żywiole odpowiadającym szczelinie żywiołów. *Ekskluzywność: Starszy Smok zaczyna się pojawiać po tym, jak jedna z drużyn zdobędzie Duszę Smoka, co oznacza, że może ją posiadać tylko jedna drużyna. *Czas działania: Podobnie jak wszystkie wzmocnienia Smoków Żywiołów, Dusza Smoka jest zdobywana na stałe i pozostaje aktywna po śmierci. *''Co 3 sekundy twój następny atak lub umiejętność, które zadają obrażenia, wywołują małą eksplozję, zadającą 90 pkt. ( ) ( ) ( ) celowi i innym pobliskim wrogom.'' *''Jeśli przez 5 sekund nie odnosisz obrażeń, zyskujesz tarczę pochłaniającą 225 pkt. ( ) ( ) ( ) obrażeń.'' *''Zadanie obrażeń wrogom przywraca ci ( ) ( ) ( ) zdrowia oraz (+0,04 pkt. maksymalnej many) many w ciągu 3 sek.'' *''W przypadku stworów i potworów efekt jest skuteczny w 30%.'' *''Biernie twoja prędkość ruchu wzrasta o 10%.'' *''Po użyciu superumiejętności zwiększa się o dodatkowe 30% na 3 sek. (30 sek. odnowienia).'' Mechaniki Smoków Żywiołów *Kolejność pojawiania się smoków: Losowa ⇒ Pierwsze trzy Smoki zawsze będą miały trzy różne żywioły. Wszystkie kolejne Smoki będą miały ten sam żywioł, co trzeci Smok. *Pojawienie się smoków: Pierwsze — 5:00, odrodzenie co 5 min aż do 35:00 ⇒ Pierwsze — 5:00, odrodzenie co 5 min aż do zabicia czterech Smoków przez jedną z drużyn (więcej w sekcji Dusze Smoków powyżej) ---- *Zdrowie: 3500 pkt. (+240 za każdy poziom, minimum poziom 6.) ⇒ 2650 pkt. (+240 za każdy poziom, minimum poziom 6.) przed transformacją Summoner's Rift; 4350 pkt. (+240 za każdy poziom, minimum poziom 6.) od trzeciego Smoka w górę. *'USUNIĘTO' - Mnożnik Żywiołów: Starszego Smoka nie zwiększa siły wzmocnień Smoków Żywiołów o 50%. *Obrażenia od ognia: 45 pkt. (+45 pkt. za każdy ładunek wzmocnienia Smoka Żywiołów) nieuchronnych obrażeń w ciągu 3 sek. ⇒ 90-270 pkt. nieuchronnych obrażeń w ciągu 3 sek. (między 25. a 45. minutą czasu gry) *'USUNIĘTO' - Paląca jasność: Efekt ognia Starszego Smoka nie ujawnia już wrogów. *'USUNIĘTO' - Mnożnik Starszego Smoka: Pokonanie Starszego Smoka po raz drugi nie zwiększa już mnożnika wzmocnień Smoków Żywiołów o 100% ani obrażeń od ognia do 135 pkt. (+90 pkt. za każdy ładunek wzmocnienia Smoka Żywiołów). ---- *'NOWOŚĆ' - Egzekucja: Zadanie obrażeń wrogowi, który ma mniej niż 20% zdrowia, sprawia, że zostaje zabity przez Ofiarowanie Starszemu po upływie 0,5 sek. (brak czasu odnowienia). *Odrzucenie: Ofiarowanie Starszemu nie może wykończyć wrogów objętych działaniem efektów niewrażliwości, takich jak , czy nieśmiertelności, takich jak . ---- do trzech minut. Mimo że mają różne zastosowanie strategiczne, oba wzmocnienia powinny trwać dość długo, by drużyna atakująca mogła zyskać przewagę dzięki skoordynowanym działaniom, ale nie dość długo, by obrońcy nie mogli nic zdziałać przez długi czas. Jeżeli ta zmiana sprawi, że wzmocnienie Starszego Smoka będzie zbyt silne lub wzmocnienie Barona zbyt słabe, odpowiednio je zmienimy.}} *Czas działania wzmocnienia: 150 sek., utrata przy śmierci ⇒ 180 sek., utrata przy śmierci ---- *Zasady pojawiania się: Pierwszy Smok pojawi się po 35. minucie; odrodzi się po 6 minutach ⇒ 6 min po tym, jak jedna z drużyn zabije swojego czwartego Smoka Żywiołów; odrodzi się po 6 minutach *Czas działania: 210 sek. ⇒ 180 sek. Wygląd wzmocnień Wpływ Walka z Heroldem *Pierwsze pojawienie się: 10:00 ⇒ 8:00 *'NOWOŚĆ' - Odrodzenie: 6:00 *Zniknięcie: 19:30, opóźnione do 19:50, jeżeli trwa walka (bez zmian) *Zdrowie: 10 000-16 000 pkt. (poz. 6-12) ⇒ 8250-16 500 pkt. (poz. 6-12) *Prędkość ataku: 0,5 jedn. ⇒ 0,4 jedn. (łatwiej uderzyć Herolda w oko, zanim się obróci) Przyzwany Herold *Czas na podniesienie : 40 sek. ⇒ 20 sek. *Przygotowanie Oka Herolda: 4 sek. ⇒ 1 sek. *Poziom Herolda: Średni poziom wszystkich 10 bohaterów, określony w momencie użycia Oka Herolda ⇒ podniesienia Oka Herolda. *Zdrowie: 4000-6400 pkt. (poz. 6-12) ⇒ 3180-6360 (poz. 6-12) *Obrażenia zadawane wieżom uderzeniem głową: 40% aktualnego zdrowia (1600-2560 pkt.), minimum 1500 pkt. ⇒ 1500-2550 pkt. (poz. 6-12) *Obrażenia zadawane sobie uderzeniem głową: 25% aktualnego zdrowia ⇒ 66% aktualnego zdrowia Doświadczenie za stwory PD solo *Stwór walczący: 58,8 pkt. ⇒ 60,45 pkt. *Stwór czarujący: 29,44 pkt. ⇒ 29,76 pkt. *Stwór oblężniczy: 92 pkt. ⇒ 93 pkt. Dzielone PD *Stwór walczący:76,8 pkt. ⇒ 75,4 pkt. *Stwór czarujący:38,4 pkt. ⇒ 37,12 pkt. *Stwór oblężniczy:120 pkt. ⇒ 116 pkt. Opancerzenie wieży *Wytrzymałość szańca: 25 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. pancerza i odporności na magię za trzeciego, czwartego i piątego atakującego po zniszczeniu opancerzenia *Bierne: Maksymalnie 30 pkt. zdrowia zregenerowane w czasie 10 sekund po odniesieniu obrażeń od wrogiego bohatera ⇒ Maksymalnie 40 pkt. zdrowia zregenerowane w 8 sekund po odniesieniu obrażeń od wrogiego bohatera, zależnie od brakującego zdrowia. Efekt skuteczny w 66% dla bohaterów walczących z dystansu lub gdy zostanie aktywowany przez obrażenia obszarowe, obrażenia w czasie lub efekty przy trafieniu. Tempo gry w PD z przedmiotów do dżungli *'USUNIĘTO' - PD za zostanie w tyle: Przedmioty do dżungli nie dają już dodatkowych PD za zabijanie potworów, jeżeli dżunglerzy są w tyle z poziomami (potężne potwory nadal je dają). *PD za oczyszczanie pierwszego obozu: 120 pkt. ⇒ 165 pkt. Czasy obozów *Odradzanie małego obozu: 150 sek. ⇒ 120 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Ikony odrodzenia małego obozu: Jeżeli wasza drużyna widziała mały obóz, gdy został oczyszczony, zobaczycie ikonę odrodzenia na minimapie na 15 sekund przed odrodzeniem. *Ikony odrodzenia obozów ze wzmocnieniami: Ikony odrodzenia obozów ze wzmocnieniami zmieniają się z szarych na żółte na 20 sekund ⇒ 15 sekund przed odrodzeniem. *Podstawowe PD: 247 pkt. (217 pkt. przy pierwszym oczyszczeniu) ⇒ 160 pkt. (usunięto karę za zabicie podczas pierwszego oczyszczenia) *Podstawowe złoto: 125 szt. ⇒ 120 szt. *Podstawowe PD: 115 pkt. ⇒ 95 pkt. *Podstawowe złoto: 84 szt. ⇒ 70 szt. *Podstawowe zdrowie: 1800 pkt. ⇒ 2100 pkt. *Podstawowe PD: 115 pkt. ⇒ 135 pkt. *Podstawowe złoto: 86 szt. ⇒ 105 szt. *Podstawowe PD: 115 pkt. ⇒ 95 pkt. *Podstawowe złoto: 112 szt. ⇒ 85 szt. Przedmioty z destrukcją oraz i na ogół pomijają . Sprawia to, że w ich grach występuje mała różnorodność. Dodajemy dwie nowe opcje i zmieniamy Ostrze, by zabójcy mogli bardziej zróżnicować przedmioty, które kupują.}} .}} *Łączny koszt: 2900 szt. złota (bez zmian) *Obrażenia od ataku: 55 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Destrukcja: 21 pkt. (bez zmian) *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% (bez zmian) *Unikalne Bierne - Nocny Łowca: Jeśli przez co najmniej 1 sek. pozostaniesz poza zasięgiem wzroku wrogów, twój następny podstawowy atak przeciwko wrogiemu bohaterowi w ciągu 5 sek. od zostania dostrzeżonym zada 30-150 pkt. (poz. 1-18) dodatkowych obrażeń fizycznych. Ataki w zwarciu spowalniają cel o 99% na 0,5 sek. po 0,25 sek. (bez zmian) *'USUNIĘTO' - Unikalne Bierne - Zaciemnienie: Nie wyłącza już pobliskich totemów ani nie ujawnia pułapek po zostaniu zauważonym. .|Działa dokładnie tak samo, poza jedną poprawką. Nadal powinniście to kupić, jeśli lubicie szybko pędzić. Umieszczamy to tutaj tylko po to, by zrobić łatwe porównanie.}} *Łączny koszt: 2900 szt. złota (bez zmian) *Obrażenia od ataku: 55 pkt. *Destrukcja: 18 pkt. (bez zmian) *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% *Prędkość ruchu: +40 jedn. poza walką (unikalne) *Użycie: Zwiększa prędkość ruchu o 20% na 6 sek. (45 sek. odnowienia) (unikalne) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Widmowe Ostrze Wziuu-Muu: Efekt użycia pozwala teraz na ignorowanie kolizji. ZAKTUALIZOWANO: . Zwiększone zdrowie, zmniejszone obrażenia od ataku oraz destrukcja. Zmniejszony koszt.|Ostrze Nocy to defensywny przedmiot z destrukcją, ale podpięcie tego pod efekt użycia wymagający sporo doświadczenia sprawiło, że przedmiot ten był nieskuteczny w przypadku wielu początkujących zabójców. Zmieniamy tarczę magii Ostrza Nocy na efekt bierny, przez co będzie łatwiejszym przedmiotem w użyciu. Jednak musi to mieć swoją cenę: Ostrze Nocy nie oferuje już dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku i destrukcji w porównaniu ze swoimi składnikami, ale daje więcej zdrowia.}} *Łączny koszt: 3000 szt. złota ⇒ 2900 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 55 pkt. ⇒ 50 pkt. *Destrukcja: 18 pkt. ⇒ 10 pkt. *Zdrowie: 250 pkt. ⇒ 325 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Unikalne Użycie - Całun Nocy: Koncentruj się przez 1 sek., by zyskać tarczę magii, która blokuje następną wrogą umiejętność przez 7 sek. (40 sek. odnowienia). *'NOWOŚĆ' - Unikalne Bierne - Tarcza Magii: Przyznaje magiczną tarczę, która blokuje następną wrogą umiejętność. Tarcza odświeża się, jeśli przez 40 sek. nie odniesiesz obrażeń od wrogich bohaterów. NOWOŚĆ: , które spadają do poziomu podczas walk drużynowych. Idźcie z kimś na solo. Albo jakieś 2 na 1 czy 5 na 1, ale to już niezbyt honorowe.}} *Łączny koszt: 3000 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 1000 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 50 pkt. *Destrukcja: 10 pkt. *Kradzież życia: 15% *Unikalne Bierne - Apetyt na Krew: Gdy znajdujesz się w pobliżu jednego widocznego wrogiego bohatera, zyskujesz 8 pkt. destrukcji i 40-100% prędkości ataku (poz. 1-18), które zanikają w czasie 3 sek., jeśli inni wrodzy bohaterowie podejdą zbyt blisko. NOWOŚĆ: *Łączny koszt: 2400 szt. złota *Przepis: + + + 600 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 50 pkt. *Destrukcja: 12 pkt. *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% *Unikalne Bierne - Zaciemnienie: Jeżeli ujawni cię wrogi totem, odkrywasz pułapki i wyłączasz totemy wokół siebie na 8 sek. (45 sek. odnowienia). W tym czasie ataki podstawowe natychmiast niszczą wyłączone pułapki i zadają potrójne obrażenia totemom. *'USUNIĘTO' - Łowca Głów: Twój następny czar zadający obrażenia nie zadaje już 40 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń fizycznych po zabiciu wroga. Przedmioty dla wspierających Aktualizacja mechaniki Poziomy *Duża satysfakcja: Przedmioty dla wspierających wciąż mają trzy poziomy, ale teraz ulepszają się automatycznie za darmo, wraz z wypełnianiem ich zadań. *Poziom 1.: Początkowy przedmiot za 400 szt. złota. Zdobywaj złoto za pomocą Daniny i Łupów Wojennych, by ulepszyć przedmiot. *Poziom 2.: Zwiększone statystyki i 3 ładunki totemów. Zdobywaj złoto za pomocą Daniny i Łupów Wojennych, by ulepszyć przedmiot. *Poziom 3.: Znacznie zwiększone statystyki i 4 ładunki totemów. Danina lub Łupy Wojenne znikają. *Łączny koszt: 1800 szt. złota ⇒ 400 szt. złota Walka z kłusownictwem *Zjeść bogatych: Zabicie ponad 20 stworów w ciągu 5 minut (3 z 10 fal) zmniejsza przychód złota od stworów o 50%. Kara wzrasta, im więcej stworów zostanie zabitych, aż do 80% przy 50 stworach. *Matematyka: Gdy kara się włączy, zysk ze stworów zostanie zmniejszony do (70 — liczba stworów zabitych w ciągu 5 minut)% Przedmioty powiązane z ), ale opóźnić zdobycie ostatniego ulepszenia w porównaniu z poprzednim czasem zdobycia . Statystyki byłyby zbyt dużą przesadą w związku z przedmiotami kupionymi za złoto, którego nie trzeba wydać na ulepszenia.}} Zmiany Daniny *'USUNIĘTO' - Stara Danina: Zadające obrażenia zaklęcia i podstawowe ataki użyte przeciw bohaterom lub budowlom zadają 13 pkt. (ulepszone: 18 pkt.) dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych, a jeśli sojusznik jest w pobliżu, dają 11 szt. (ulepszone: 22 szt.) złota. Zyskuje ładunek co 10 sek. i można mieć ich maksymalnie 3. Przed ukończeniem zadania generowanie ładunków Daniny i złota zatrzymuje się na 12 sek. przy każdym zabójstwie stwora lub niepotężnego potwora. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Nowa Danina: Zadające obrażenia zaklęcia i podstawowe ataki użyte przeciw bohaterom lub budowlom przyznają 15 szt. złota. Zyskujecie ładunek co 10 sek. i możecie mieć ich maksymalnie 3. *Koszt: 400 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 10 pkt. ⇒ 8 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zdrowie: 10 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Regeneracja many: Nie daje już 25% regeneracji many. *Złoto co 10 sek.: 2 szt. (bez zmian) *Unikalne Bierne - Danina: Zadające obrażenia zaklęcia i podstawowe ataki użyte przeciw bohaterom lub budowlom przyznają 15 szt. złota. Efekt może wystąpić do 3 razy w ciągu 30 sek. *Zadanie: Zdobycie w sumie 500 szt. złota za pomocą Daniny ulepszy ten przedmiot do . *Moc umiejętności: 20 pkt. ⇒ 15 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zdrowie: 70 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Regeneracja many: Nie daje już 50% regeneracji many. *'USUNIĘTO' - Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: Nie zapewnia już 10% skrócenia czasu odnowienia. *Złoto co 10 sek.: 2 szt. ⇒ 3 szt. *Unikalne Bierne - Danina: Zadające obrażenia zaklęcia i podstawowe ataki użyte przeciw bohaterom lub budowlom przyznają 15 szt. złota. Efekt może wystąpić do 3 razy w ciągu 30 sek. *Unikalne Użycie - Umieszczanie Totemów: Umieśćcie Totem Ukrycia. Przechowuje do 3 ładunków, które odnawiają się, ilekroć odwiedzicie sklep. *Zadanie: Zdobycie w sumie 1000 szt. złota za pomocą Daniny ulepszy ten przedmiot do . *Nazwa: ⇒ Odłamek Prawdziwego Lodu *Moc umiejętności: 35 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Zdrowie: 200 pkt. ⇒ 150 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Regeneracja many: Nie daje już 50% regeneracji many. *'USUNIĘTO' - Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: Nie zapewnia już 10% skrócenia czasu odnowienia. *Złoto co 10 sek.: 2 szt. ⇒ 3 szt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Unikalne Bierne - Danina: Zadające obrażenia zaklęcia i podstawowe ataki użyte przeciw bohaterom lub budowlom już nie zadają 18 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych, ale jeśli sojusznik jest w pobliżu, maksymalnie 3 razy w ciągu 30 sek. przyznają 22 szt. złota. *Unikalne Użycie - Umieszczanie Totemów: Umieśćcie Totem Ukrycia. Przechowuje do 4 ładunków, które się odnawiają, ilekroć odwiedzicie sklep. Przedmioty powiązane z *Koszt: 400 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 5 pkt. *Zdrowie: 10 pkt. *Złoto co 10 sek.: 2 szt. *Unikalne Bierne - Danina: Zadające obrażenia zaklęcia i podstawowe ataki użyte przeciw bohaterom lub budowlom przyznają 15 szt. złota. Efekt może wystąpić do 3 razy w ciągu 30 sek. *Zadanie: Zdobycie w sumie 500 szt. złota za pomocą Daniny ulepszy ten przedmiot do . *Obrażenia od ataku: 10 pkt. *Zdrowie: 70 pkt. *Złoto co 10 sek.: 3 szt. *Unikalne Bierne - Danina: Zadające obrażenia zaklęcia i podstawowe ataki użyte przeciw bohaterom lub budowlom przyznają 15 szt. złota. Efekt może wystąpić do 3 razy w ciągu 30 sek. *Unikalne Użycie - Umieszczanie Totemów: Umieśćcie Totem Ukrycia. Przechowuje do 3 ładunków, które odnawiają się, ilekroć odwiedzicie sklep. *Zadanie: Zdobycie w sumie 1000 szt. złota za pomocą Daniny ulepszy ten przedmiot do . *Obrażenia od ataku: 35 pkt. *Zdrowie: 150 pkt. *Złoto co 10 sek.: 3 szt. *Unikalne Użycie - Umieszczanie Totemów: Umieśćcie Totem Ukrycia. Przechowuje do 4 ładunków, które się odnawiają, ilekroć odwiedzicie sklep. Przedmioty powiązane z . Dzięki temu wspierający wciąż będą mieli dostęp do totemów od drugiego ulepszenia, a potęga ich zestawów przedmiotów wróci do normalności, gdy kupią trzecie ulepszenie.}} Łupy Wojenne *'USUNIĘTO' - Stare Łupy Wojenne: Kiedy znajdujecie się w pobliżu sojusznika, wasze ataki podstawowe w zwarciu wykańczają stwory, które mają mniej niż 200-285 pkt. / 215-470 pkt. / 350-860 (na poziomach 1-18) (+ 100% obrażeń od ataku) pkt. zdrowia, i leczą was oraz najbliższego sojuszniczego bohatera o 5-30 pkt. / 10-60 pkt. / 15-90 (zależnie od brakującego zdrowia) pkt. zdrowia oraz dają wam złoto za ich zabicie. Podstawowe ataki z dystansu nie wykańczają stworów i leczą połowę tej wartości. Zyskujecie ładunek co 40 / 30 / 20 sek. i możecie mieć ich maksymalnie 2 / 3 / 4. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Nowe Łupy Wojenne: Kiedy znajdujecie się w pobliżu sojusznika, wasze ataki podstawowe wykańczają stwory, które mają mniej niż 50% swojego maksymalnego zdrowia (30% w przypadku bohaterów walczących z dystansu), i dają waszemu sojusznikowi złoto za zabicie ich. (Te efekty odnawiają się co 45 sek. Maks. 3 ładunki). *Koszt: 400 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 50 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Moc umiejętności: 5 pkt. *Złoto co 10 sek.: 1 szt. ⇒ 2 szt. *Unikalne Bierne - Łupy Wojenne: Kiedy znajdujecie się w pobliżu sojusznika, wasze ataki podstawowe wykańczają stwory, które mają mniej niż 50% swojego maksymalnego zdrowia (30% w przypadku bohaterów walczących z dystansu), i dają waszemu sojusznikowi złoto za zabicie ich. (Te efekty odnawiają się co 45 sek. Maks. 3 ładunki). *Zadanie: Zdobycie w sumie 500 szt. złota za pomocą Łupów Wojennych ulepszy ten przedmiot do . *Nazwa: ⇒ Puklerz Targonu *Zdrowie: 125 pkt. ⇒ 100 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Moc umiejętności: 10 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Regeneracja zdrowia: Nie daje już 50% regeneracji zdrowia. *Złoto co 10 sek.: 1 szt. ⇒ 3 szt. *Unikalne Bierne - Łupy Wojenne: Kiedy znajdujecie się w pobliżu sojusznika, wasze ataki podstawowe wykańczają stwory, które mają mniej niż 50% swojego maksymalnego zdrowia (brak kary dla bohaterów walczących z dystansu!), i dają waszemu sojusznikowi złoto za zabicie ich. (Te efekty odnawiają się co 45 sek. Maks. 3 ładunki). *Unikalne Użycie - Umieszczanie Totemów: Umieśćcie Totem Ukrycia. Przechowuje do 3 ładunków, które odnawiają się, ilekroć odwiedzicie sklep. *Zadanie: Zdobycie w sumie 1000 szt. złota za pomocą Łupów Wojennych ulepszy ten przedmiot do . *Nazwa: ⇒ Bastion Góry *Zdrowie: 350 pkt. ⇒ 300 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Moc umiejętności: 40 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: Nie zapewnia już 10% skrócenia czasu odnowienia. *'USUNIĘTO' - Regeneracja zdrowia: Nie daje już 200% regeneracji zdrowia. *Złoto co 10 sek.: 1 szt. ⇒ 3 szt. *Unikalne Użycie - Umieszczanie Totemów: Umieśćcie Totem Ukrycia. Przechowuje do 4 ładunków, które się odnawiają, ilekroć odwiedzicie sklep. Przedmioty powiązane ze *Koszt: 400 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 30 pkt. *Obrażenia od ataku: 3 pkt. *Złoto co 10 sek.: 2 szt. *Unikalne Bierne - Łupy Wojenne: Kiedy znajdujecie się w pobliżu sojusznika, wasze ataki podstawowe wykańczają stwory, które mają mniej niż 50% swojego maksymalnego zdrowia (30% w przypadku bohaterów walczących z dystansu), i dają waszemu sojusznikowi złoto za zabicie ich. (Te efekty odnawiają się co 45 sek. Maks. 3 ładunki). *Zadanie: Zdobycie w sumie 500 szt. złota za pomocą Łupów Wojennych ulepszy ten przedmiot do . *Zdrowie: 100 pkt. *Obrażenia od ataku: 6 pkt. *Złoto co 10 sek.: 3 szt. *Unikalne Bierne - Łupy Wojenne: Kiedy znajdujecie się w pobliżu sojusznika, wasze ataki podstawowe wykańczają stwory, które mają mniej niż 50% swojego maksymalnego zdrowia (brak kary dla bohaterów walczących z dystansu!), i dają waszemu sojusznikowi złoto za zabicie ich. (Te efekty odnawiają się co 45 sek. Maks. 3 ładunki). *Unikalne Użycie - Umieszczanie Totemów: Umieśćcie Totem Ukrycia. Przechowuje do 3 ładunków, które odnawiają się, ilekroć odwiedzicie sklep. *Zadanie: Zdobycie w sumie 1000 szt. złota za pomocą Daniny ulepszy ten przedmiot do . *Zdrowie: 300 pkt. *Obrażenia od ataku: 24 pkt. *Złoto co 10 sek.: 3 szt. *Unikalne Użycie - Umieszczanie Totemów: Umieśćcie Totem Ukrycia. Przechowuje do 4 ładunków, które się odnawiają, ilekroć odwiedzicie sklep. USUNIĘTO: Przedmioty powiązane ze i jego ulepszenia zapewniły sobie miano agresywnych przedmiotów dla wspierających, a Starożytna Moneta oraz i ich ulepszenia zajmowały jedną niszę — stanowiły opcję defensywną i pomagały utrzymywać się w alei. Jako że z Reliktowej Tarczy mogą teraz korzystać bohaterowie walczący z dystansu, przedmioty powiązane ze Starożytną Monetą przechodzą do lamusa.}} , więc każdy rodzaj wspierającego znajdzie coś dla siebie.)}} *Łączny koszt: 2250 szt. złota ⇒ 2050 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 475 szt. złota ⇒ + + 600 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 200 pkt. ⇒ 300 pkt. *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% (bez zmian) *Regeneracja many: +100% (bez zmian) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Siła leczenia i tarcz: 10% *'NOWOŚĆ' - Regeneracja zdrowia: +100% *'USUNIĘTO' - Moc umiejętności: Nie daje już 40 pkt. mocy umiejętności. *'USUNIĘTO' - Prędkość ruchu: Nie zapewnia już 5% prędkości ruchu. *Unikalne Użycie: Daje posiadaczowi tego przedmiotu i sojusznikom w odległości 700 ⇒ 1000 jedn. zasięgu 40% premię do prędkości ruchu na 3 sek. (90 sek. odnowienia) *Zasięg użycia: 700 jedn. ⇒ 1000 jedn. Przedmioty zapewniające szansę na trafienie krytyczne i efekt naładowania i są częścią jednych i drugich zestawów, a jedynym innym przedmiotem z naładowaniem jest . Tym razem decydujemy się jednak na to, żeby te zestawy nakładały się na siebie, a celem zmian jest uczynienie z naładowania trafienie krytyczne lepiej sprawdzające się w środkowej fazie gry, aby nie było ono zupełnie oddzielną rzeczą. W naładowaniu chodzi o zadanie potężnego uderzenie od czasu do czasu, a nie o ciągłą nawałnicę niezmiennie silnych ataków. Dlatego też zmniejszamy różnicę w liczbie ładunków generowanych poruszaniem się a liczbą ładunków generowanych atakami — prędkość ataku zapewniała o wiele więcej ładunków niż prędkość ruchu, przez co styl gry „bij i wiej” wypadał na jej tle dość blado. Pewną prawidłowością, którą zauważycie w opisie zmian poniższych przedmiotów, jest to, że upraszczamy efekty bierne, w szczególności te wpływające na działanie naładowania. Każdy z przedmiotów zapewnia jeden dodatkowy efekt — Klinga Burzy daje spowolnienie, Ognista Armata zasięg, Kosa Statikka błyskawicę — a obrażenia naładowania zostały ujednolicone do stałej wartości 120 pkt. Wszystkie inne rzeczy, które wpływały na mechanikę naładowania, zostały usunięte lub wcielone w jego podstawowe cechy, żeby każdy przedmiot mógł być oddzielnym, pełnoprawnym bytem i nie potrzebował innych przedmiotów z naładowaniem do osiągnięcia pełnej skuteczności.}} Naładowanie *Bzyt: Obrażenia zadawane przez efekty naładowania teraz się kumulują, czyli efekt, który zadaje najwięcej obrażeń, już nie ma pierwszeństwa. *Nie zatrzymujcie się" Liczba ładunków naładowania generowanych poruszaniem się jest zwiększona o 20%, a liczba ładunków generowana atakowaniem zmniejszona o 50%. *Niszczyciel: Efekty związane z naładowaniem teraz zawsze działają na wieże. ZAKTUALIZOWANO: *Łączny koszt: 3100 szt. złota ⇒ 3200 szt. złota *Przepis: + + + 850 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 400 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 60 pkt. ⇒ 55 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Szansa na trafienie krytyczne: 25% *Prędkość ataku: 30% ⇒ 15% *Obrażenia Naładowania: 50 pkt. ⇒ 120 pkt. *Spowolnienie Naładowania: 40% zanikające w czasie 1,5 sek. ⇒ 75% na 0,5 sek., ale nie zanika. *'USUNIĘTO' - Pełne baterie: Już nie wzmacnia innych efektów związanych z naładowaniem o 35%. *Obrażenia Naładowania: 60-140 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 120 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Burzyciel: Już nie sprawia, że efekty związane z naładowaniem działają na wieże. Teraz jest to jedna z podstawowych cech naładowania. *'USUNIĘTO' - Ekstranaładowanie: Już nie skraca czasu ładowania naładowania. i Kosy Statikka (325 pkt. obrażeń). Jako że wciąż jest to osłabienie we wczesnej i środkowej fazie gry, dawny efekt , zwiększający przeskakiwanie błyskawicy, stanie się podstawową częścią Kosy. Mamy teraz również okazję przypomnieć wam, że Kosa nie potrzebuje , żeby działać na wieże.}} *Obrażenia Naładowania: 60-140 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 120 pkt. *Liczba przeskoczeń błyskawicy Kosy: 5 ⇒ 7 *'USUNIĘTO' - Ekstranaładowanie: Błyskawica Kosy już nie może trafić krytycznie. *Łączny koszt: 600 szt. złota ⇒ 700 szt. złota *Obrażenia Naładowania: 50 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. USUNIĘTO: wymaga więcej farmienia.}} *Szansa na trafienie krytyczne: 20% ⇒ 25% na . Zmniejszyliśmy jednak jego prędkość ataku, żebyśmy nie musieli za bardzo zwiększać jego ceny w celu wyważenia go.}} *Łączny koszt: 1200 szt. złota ⇒ 1400 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 500 szt. złota ⇒ + + 300 szt. złota *Szansa na trafienie krytyczne: 15% ⇒ 25% *Prędkość ataku: 15% ⇒ 12% *Prędkość ruchu: 5% (bez zmian) daje zwiększoną szansę na trafienie krytyczne, Widmowy Tancerz nie ma już miejsca na kolejny element z trafieniem krytycznym.}} *Przepis: + + + 700 szt. złota ⇒ + + 900 szt. złota Usunięte przedmioty USUNIĘTO: *Gdzie ją znalazłeś? W lodówce, za sałatą: Włócznia Shojin wciąż jest dostępna w trybie ARAM. USUNIĘTO: *Nazwa nie zginie: Zmieniliśmy nazwę ładunków z Rozrostu Roju na Rój Zz'Rot. W przyszłym patchu jego W również zmieni nazwę na Rój Zz'Rot. USUNIĘTO: *Nazwa nie zginie: Zmieniliśmy nazwę Pocisków Przebijających, efektu biernego wież, na Omowego Niszczyciela. USUNIĘTO: i , więc Płaszcz Brzytwodzioba nie jest już składnikiem żadnego przedmiotu. Sorka, .}} Porządki w edytorze zestawów przedmiotów *Niefajnie: Przedmioty z Oblężenia Nexusa, Odysei: Wydobycie, Nexus Blitz, Legendy o Królu Poro i Dominion zostały usunięte z edytora zestawów przedmiotów. Runy USUNIĘTO: NOWOŚĆ: . Tak jak w przypadku tej części Kleptomancji, która jest odpowiedzialna za dawanie przedmiotów zaopatrzenia, we Wszechkamieniu chodzi o wykorzystywanie tego, co akurat wam się trafi. Przewaga Wszechkamienia nad oferowanymi przez niego runami kluczowymi jest taka, że jego użytkownicy mogą szybko używać wielu run kluczowych, które w innym przypadku miałyby o wiele dłuższy czas odnowienia.}} *Ruletka: Co jakiś czas pozwala raz użyć innej, losowej runy kluczowej. Kiedy dana runa kluczowa zostanie wylosowana, nie może zostać przydzielona ponownie, do momentu, aż zostaną trzy inne opcje — wtedy tabela dostępnych run kluczowych się resetuje (ale nie dostaniecie runy, której przed chwilą użyliście). *Czas odownienia: Zyskujecie nową runę kluczową 8-4 sek. (na poziomach 1-18 w przypadku bohaterów walczących w zwarciu) lub 12-8 sek. (na poziomach 1-18 w przypadku bohaterów walczących z dystansu) po użyciu ostatniej runy. Skalowanie jest lepsze na wyższych poziomach. *Automatyczne losowanie: Zyskacie nową runę kluczową poza walką po 40 sek. od ostatniego użycia runy kluczowej. *Widoczność: Wasza aktualna runa kluczowa pokaże się po prawej stronie od paska zdrowia. Każdy z dziesięciu graczy w grze może ją zobaczyć. *Dodatek: Dusze utrzymują się nawet, gdy zostanie wam przydzielona inna runa kluczowa, i wpływają na wszystkie inne runy kluczowe. Zdrowie z również utrzymuje się nawet po tym, jak otrzymacie inną runę kluczową. Dostępne runy kluczowe * * * * * * * * * (tylko jeśli macie ) * (dusze wzmacniają efekty wszystkich run kluczowych) * * * (tylko jeśli możecie je włączyć umiejętnością podstawową) * *'USUNIĘTO' - Obrażenia nieuchronne: Zdobywca już nie zamienia 8% obrażeń zadawanych bohaterom na obrażenia nieuchronne przy maksymalnej liczbie ładunków. *Leczenie: Przy maksymalnej liczbie ładunków Zdobywca leczy o 8% wartości czystych obrażeń zadawanych bohaterom ⇒ 15% obrażeń zadawanych bohaterom po wliczeniu odporności *Maksymalna liczba ładunków: 5 ⇒ 10 *Ładunki: 1 za każdą trafioną umiejętność lub atak podstawowy ⇒ 2 za każdą trafioną umiejętności lub atak podstawowy w zwarciu, 1 za każdy atak podstawowy z dystansu *Czas trwania ładunków:8 sek. w przypadku bohaterów walczących w zwarciu, 3 sek. w przypadku bohaterów walczących z dystansu ⇒ 8 sek. *Siła adaptacyjna za każdy ładunek: 2-6 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 2-5 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Maksymalna siła adaptacyjna: 10-30 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 20-50 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Pancerz i odporność na magię: 70 pkt. (+50% dodatkowych pancerza i odporności na magię) ⇒ 35 pkt. (+80% dodatkowych pancerza i odporności na magię) *Obrażenia: 10-120 pkt. (+4% maksymalnego zdrowia) ⇒ 25-120 pkt. (+8% dodatkowego zdrowia) *Czas odnowienia: 35 sek. ⇒ 20 sek. *Naprawiony błąd: Pancerz i odporność na magię Reperkusji już nie utrzymują się trochę dłużej niż powinny. ZAKTUALIZOWANO: . Należy przyznać, że również to robi, ale więcej bohaterów może zrobić z niego użytek i sposób jego działania jest przejrzystszy, więc to on z nami zostanie. Zmieniamy Rozwój Myśli, żeby wreszcie współgrał z bohaterami korzystającymi z energii i żeby zwiększał pulę zasobu (duży mózg robi się jeszcze większy), zamiast częściowo skracać czas odnowienia superumiejętności.}} *Premia za wzięcie udziału w zabójstwie: Odzyskujecie 20% maksymalnej many, a czas odnowienia waszej superumiejętności jest skracany o 10% ⇒ Odzyskujecie 20% maksymalnej many lub energii i zwiększacie swoją maksymalną manę o 100 pkt. (do maks. 500 pkt.) lub maksymalną energię o 10 pkt. (do maks. 50 pkt.). ZAKTUALIZOWANO: , więc zmieniamy go tak, aby włączały go czary przywoływacza.}} *Aktywacja: Przy użyciu superumiejętności ⇒ Przy rzuceniu czaru przywoływacza *Krótkotrwała premia do prędkości ruchu: 100 jedn. dodatkowej prędkości ruchu na 2,5 sek., zanikające w ciągu ostatniej sekundy ⇒ 15-35% (w zależności od czasu odnowienia czaru przywoływacza) prędkości ruchu na 2,5 sek. *Długi czas odnowienia: 35% prędkości ruchu ( , ) *Średni czas odnowienia: 25% prędkości ruchu ( , , , , , ) *Krótki czas odnowienia: 15% prędkości ruchu ( , , , w trybie ARAM) Bohaterowie * **'USUNIĘTO' - Zasada : Senna już nie zamienia mocy umiejętności z Ostrza Złodziejki Czarów na siłę adaptacyjną, bo może po prostu kupić . **'USUNIĘTO' - Premia w alternatywnych trybach: Senna już nie zyskuje podwójnych ładunków Mgły w trybach ARAM, URF i ich innych wersjach. Zachód słońca nad Twisted Treeline *Gracze, którzy rozegrali więcej niż 10 gier na TT, otrzymają wyjątkową ikonę. *Gracze, którzy rozegrali więcej niż 50 gier, otrzymają do tego wyjątkową emotkę. *Gracze, którzy rozegrali więcej niż 100 gier na TT, otrzymają to wszystko i drugą wyjątkową ikonę. Emporium esencji !}} Naprawione błędy *Kamera już się nie blokuje, kiedy jesteście martwi i użyjecie minimapy, żeby przesunąć kamerę, a potem po odrodzeniu się wciśniecie spację, żeby wyśrodkować ją na sobie. *Ikona wyciszenia została naprawiona. *Jeśli ogłuszy wroga i wróg ten zostanie ogłuszony przez inny efekt w czasie działania ogłuszenia Bohaterskiej Szarży, drugie ogłuszenie nie będzie już usuwane, gdy ogłuszenie E Poppy się skończy. * już nie ignoruje , gdy trafia krytycznie. *Jeśli atak wzmocniony jego zostanie przerwany z powodu utraty wizji na celu, bohater będzie już mógł użyć , zanim skończy się czas na wymierzenie wzmocnionego ataku. *Można aktywować Łupy Wojenne, nawet jeśli jedynego pobliskiego sojusznika nie można wziąć na cel lub znajduje się pod wypływem Inercji. *Czas na użycie ataku wzmocnionego już nie przeciąga się w nieskończoność, jeśli pierwszy atak podstawowy, który miałby zostać wzmocniony, zostanie przerwany. * teraz poprawnie zyskuje ładunek dzięki atakowi podstawowemu, zakolejkowanemu automatycznie po doskoczeniu do celu za pomocą . * w teraz poprawnie zapewnia wiele ładunków . *Opis już nie wyświetla zer zamiast każdej innej liczby. Skórki i Barwy Aktualizacje skórek *Ramki ekranu wczytywania mają inne kolory, zależnie od skórki. *Wygolona część włosów została zwiększona, żeby zajmowała więcej miejsca na jego czole. ---- W patchu pojawią się następujące skórki: * * * Wraz z tym patchem pojawią się następujące Barwy: * en:V9.23 Kategoria:Aktualizacje